


They Can Handle Themselves

by ignitethestars



Series: The Adventures of Rey Solo [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comfort, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Fluff, Worry, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitethestars/pseuds/ignitethestars
Summary: A brief moment between Han and Leia after Finn and Poe head to Naboo for a mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place around the first chapter of Legacy, a story about Finn and Poe going on a mission together.
> 
> This was requested by the lovely hanorganaas on Tumblr a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

Even after Jessika and Snap headed inside, Han and Leia stayed outside, watching the sun set. “Do you think they’ll be okay?” Leia inquired, voice so low that Han barely caught her words.

“Yeah,” Han said. “Dameron’s a damn good pilot and Finn is a damn good shot.” 

Leia sighed, “I don’t like sending Rey’s two closest friends on a mission as dangerous as this. The last time, we almost lost Poe.” 

Han squeezed her hand, bringing it up to his lips and pressing a small kiss to her knuckle. “They can handle themselves. After all, Beebee-Ate’s with them. How much trouble can they get into with Beebee-Ate around?”

Leia rolled her eyes. “A lot, Han. A lot.”

“Either way, they can handle it. Besides, it’s not as if you’ve had another vision.” He paused. “You haven’t, have you?”

Leia looked down. “Not since…not since the one I had of you, before the Battle of Starkiller.” 

Han shuddered. It was eerie thinking that, if Leia hadn’t had her vision, he could be dead right now. Of course, he could talk his way out of most things…maybe he could’ve figured out a way to survive whatever ordeal she’d seen.

He moved so that he was standing in front of her. She looked up at him and she seemed more weary than he’d seen her in a long time. “Well, I’m still here. And Finn, Poe, Beebee-Ate and Rey are all going to come back. So is Luke.” 

Leia nodded and Han leaned down, pressing a quick, comforting kiss to her lips, then pulling her in for a hug. 

They would come back. They had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see more deleted scenes and drabbles? Send me a fic request on Tumblr, you can find me @leiasorganaas!


End file.
